Pentinence (Verse 7813)
A fictional version of the character Pentinence, reserved for Verse 7813 roleplay. This version is a hybrid of the timeline version "Part-time Hero", with entirely new additions. History Pentinence 7813's past went very similar to that of canon Pen's. Roleplay Backstory Personality Virtues Vices Appearance Combat Capability As the host of the Shadow Soul, practitioner of martial arts and magick, armed with decent knowledge, and member of the Forelen species, Pentinence is a quite powerful combatant. Despite being immensely strong in various aspects, he is not invulnerable. Powers Empathy: Born as an empath, Pentinence is able to sense the emotions of other people at will. This ability is quite useful as it allows Pen to discern whether someone has good intentions or not, is in peace or not, has issues, disease, etc. simply by knowing and understanding their emotional state. This version of Pen has trained with Yllalona and Désirée to cope with his empathic abilities just like his canon timeline version. He can also use his empathy as a sort of radar to scan an area for life (generally, most multicellular and sapient lifeforms possess emotions). Qi Control: Trained to manipulate said bodily essence, Pen is able to utilize qi for various purposes, of which the most common ones are to augment physical strength, durability, and unleash strong energy attacks. Mastery of this skill is the sole reason why Pen's base form is sufficient enough to take on most opponents. Aura Manipulation: Aside from qi, Pen can also manipulate his aura although it is mostly limited to defensive purposes. Pen has mainly three types of defending himself: augment his durability with qi, harden his surrounding aura, or perform a magic spell of that purpose. When using his aura for defense, the durability and thickness of it varies by Pen's emotions. In general, the weakest aura is generated by sadness while the strongest manifests in brutal rage. Psychic Shield: Being a savage territorial possessor, the Shadow Soul erected inside Pen a mental barrier so formidable it can act as a mid-tier armor against psychic opponents, ESPers, telepaths, and any other mind-messers. It is however, weak against mental-attack opponents who have considerably strong willpower to breach this mental wall. Fatal Point Vision (致命的なポイント'',Chimei-tekina Shiryoku''): As part of his martial arts training, Pen has been taught the Fatal Point Vision technique, which simplifies the process of determining the opponent's pressure points (or other kinds of bodily vulnerability if the opponent lacks pressure points). This power was further simplified twice when the Shadow Soul decided to do some tweaks in its host, and when Pen began training under the magick arts by Yllalona. Yllalona taught Pen a new version of the Fatal Point Vision that taps in astral energies instead of qi, making it even easier for Pen to access the power and making the locations of the weak points more accurate. This ability can be activated at will. Cosmic Symbiosis: After the Soul Merge, Pen can, at any time, tap into the powers of the Shadow Soul. This always results into a transformation to showcase the dominion of the Shadow Soul's power over Pen, which in his case is the Shadow form, the impartial incarnation of the Shadow Soul's latent ability due to Pen's strong will to suppress its effects. When this ability is used, Pen's natural powers and abilities are increased far beyond their previous levels and he gains even more power. His life forces become enhanced, resulting in more devastating qi attacks and more effective magick spells. However, the cost of all these benefits is the imprisonment of the host's will as the parasitic entity reigns over the body like a puppet master. The Shadow Soul fortunately cannot fully take over Pen's body when he is in Shadow form thanks to his strong will. What only changes in Pen when he is in Shadow form is a noticeable "grumpiness" in his attitude; the only hint of the Shadow Soul's partial bodily control. Enhanced Strength: Aforementioned is Pen's incredible physical strength. Because he is already capable of vast destruction just because of his hands, physical strength is easily one of Pen's most feared abilities as he constantly worries about doing everyday work, since anything he physically does can potentially cause casualties (sneezing, playing, tantrums,etc). This fear is only soothed when Pen is under a limiter, or is in a domain where everything is far more durable than the objects of mortal reality (e.g. the Astral Realm). Enhanced Durability: Apparent as well is Pen's physical resiliency against damage due to his passive qi. When he utilizes his qi on his body to improve strength, his durability is increased as well. This means Pen is as hard as he is strong. Even without consciously focusing his qi, Pen's durability remains consistently tougher than the average Forelen. His body alone can tank Small Planet+ Level damage, without aura protection or other support. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: At first, Pen relied much on the Adrenaline Burst technique to force his body to run and react at the fastest possible speed without breaking its natural limit. However, this initial method was quite taxing and even dangerous as Pen's body would often overwork itself. This was fortunately solved when Sakamoto taught Pen how to focus qi control to enhance his speed. Pen concentrates the qi on his legs to allow his body to achieve supernaturally fast speeds. The maximum speed limit depends on how hard he concentrates. The fastest speed Pen displayed with his best concentration is Mach 4, a supersonic level. A similar technique for his reflexes is to focus and charge his passive psionic energy in order to enhance his state of mind. This results in sharp reflexes and a higher level of awareness. For the fastest ever speeds possible, Pentinence can instead summon and harness astral energies. This will surround him with an astral atmosphere aura that allows him to break the scientific limit of speed and achieve FTL motion in everything he does. This powerful method is only used for truly intense emergencies (However, in his entrance to the Rathmore storyline, Pen appears to unwittingly abuse this technique when doing mundane things much like the canon version. Examples include using the technique to call the taxi before Garris Valton could react and eating a platter of cookies empty at FTL speed). Enhanced Agility: Resulting from years of training, Pen's natural agility can let him perform a number of gymnastic feats without much difficulty as long as he has enough energy to begin with. In Umbral and Kegi-shi forms, agility is improved far beyond the natural limitations of the body. The Shadow form so far provides the highest form of agility, nearly close to the physical performance of the Dark Blade form. Pen's chances of stumbling and losing balance are a mere pint in this form. Enhanced Stamina: Thanks to Forelen physiology, the Shadow Soul, and qi control, Pen can exert himself on physical activities for long periods of time without being tired. Lactic acid formulation and fatigue toxin buildup are slowed down. This gives him an advantage in combat as stamina is among the essential attributes a warrior should refine. When he runs out of stamina, all his energy-related techniques become much weaker (less effective or accurate magick spells, weaker energy blasts, a meager astral reservoir, etc.). When out of stamina in Umbral and Kegi-shi forms, Pen reverts to base form. He doesn't revert when in Shadow form however, because it seems only very high damage can forcefully send Pen out of the form. Enhanced Senses: Thanks to the effects of qi control, Pen's basic senses are enhanced to their natural prime. If necessary, Pen can concentrate the qi in either of these sensory functions to carry them to supernatural levels. The basic sense Pen tends to enhance is the auditory function, mainly to sense any incoming objects and beings within vicinity. Supernatural Healing Factor/Enhanced Immune System: The Shadow Soul enhances Pen's antibodies, allowing for a much more resilient immune system. This grants him a medium resistance to most types of fatal diseases and viruses. He is also granted the ability to heal at supernatural rates from physical and mental injuries. At base form, Pen's healing factor is only Basic level, but upgrades to Expert at Umbral. The Kegi-shi form provides basic regeneration, but the Shadow form ultimately grants near-unlimited regeneration, almost instantly filling or healing any wounds. Possession Resistance: Pentinence is, as an additional benefit of the Soul Merge, able to resist spiritual possession and control to a very high degree. There are three reasons for this: # The Shadow Soul, being Pen's very first and only "parasite", claims Pen's body as its only domain. In other words, Pentinence is technically already possessed by the Shadow Soul, but in a passive way. # By nature, the Shadow Soul's chaotic and extremely stubborn personality makes it difficult for other Flesh Takers and Unholy Vishtu to overcome. # Pen's willpower. Moreover, the Shadow Soul is known to be extremely aggressive and unpredictable to foreign invaders both physical and incorporeal, even going as far as disabling possession of Pen's body by benevolent spirits even with Pen's consent of allowing so. It is especially hostile to demons and malevolent spirits attempting to possess its host and wards them off using violent force, implying the Shadow Soul had frequent encounters with the Spirit World before it met Pentinence. Pen can also resist control by physical beings/parasites, though the Shadow Soul's ability to ward off physical or non-supernatural parasites is in weaker force compared to how it does against incorporeal possessors . Only very strong demons and spirits can hope to subdue the chaotic nature of the Shadow Soul and fully possess Pentinence. High Knowledge: As a diligent Gottschallian scholar, Pen is knowledgeable about a lot of things; most of these tend to lean towards Science, Magic, History, Arts & Literature, social behavior, and geek culture, specifically his designated geek culture. Martial Arts Intuition: Pentinence knows many fighting styles from world Navagar. This Pen also knows a few three from world Pesicuros just like the canon timeline version. Although he isn't necessarily at master-level in these arts, Pen is still a proficient martial artist and a dangerous one at that. Magic, Mystic and Supernatural Intuition: Knowledge of Spells: Although Pen is familiar with some several hundred spells, he hasn't tried most of them yet, only sticking to his favourites. Forelen Physiology: Pen is a member of the Forelen species, thusly he has all the abilities typical of a Forelen. This has both pros and cons, and generally Forelen are superior to Shena Anorians in most aspects. Pen's body is enhanced twice from the Shadow Soul's bond and from training. Weaknesses Too Many People: Most empaths, especially untrained ones, dislike a large amount of people and often stray from crowds. The excessive number of emotional energies emitted by each single individual near the empath's vicinity can annoy xir at lightest, and can cause pain at worse. If exposed to an extremely large crowd for a long time, the mental discomfort will eventually translate itself into actual physical pain. Fortunately, Pen has been trained to increase his tolerance for energy frequency, and knows a spell that grants a temporary soothing effect in the face of a great populace. Negative Energy: Negative emotions from other people can affect Pen's own feelings and morale, thereby altering his aura to a weaker state and resulting in a weaker protection against emotional, mental, spiritual, and astral attacks (This is not always the case though. If Pen contracts a negative emotion aside from sadness, the effects differ in accordance to the expected outcome). To nearly all empaths, the most painful common negative emotion that affects them is sadness. Intense Energy: Aside from emotion frequency, empaths are also discomforted by emotions expressed in high intensity. Untrained empaths will find all emotions to be damaging when they are intense, but for trained empaths like Pen, each single emotion has a magical effect depending on intensity. For example, too much happiness can accelerate healing and metabolism, too much sadness can cause visible physical changes and decelerated metabolism or even result in illness, too much fear will increase reflexes, and too much anger results in stronger physical attributes. Emotional Attacks: As an empath, attacks directed towards his emotions are 3x more damaging. This does not put into account the fact that Pen's feelings are actually easily hurt. An emotional trigger has been shown to drive Pen into a nearly suicidal state. Swear Words: Just like every other Regiversian, Pen shares the strange universal weakness of suffering painful discomfort when hearing non-Regiversian terms that are generally considered and believed to be vulgar and taboo by the people who speak the language/s. See here for the symptoms. Hematophobia: Pentinence has a mild fear of blood and gore that he fortunately tamed during one of his spiritual retreats. Before, he was so scared of blood that he made his own ranking of graphic violence to identify the limit of his poker face. Users of Fear Manipulation and illusions can take advantage of this, ESPECIALLY if they have both skills (e.g. putting Pen in an extremely graphic illusory room and heightening his phobia). Vulnerable Senses: A downside to having acute senses: they can be taken advantage of. For instance, when Pen was fighting Kron Misuto, he was nearly killed by the latter's Thunder Nebula due to having heightened hearing. His eardrums bled for the rest of the battle as their tissues were torn from the sensory overload. This can be averted by concentrating qi on the body parts responsible for the basic senses and upgrading their resistance to tear and high frequencies, increasing pain tolerance, or by simply reverting their levels back to that of a normal Forelen. Unimpressive Endurance: Although Pen has great stamina, once it is depleted he experiences extreme fatigue and sleepiness, showcasing his unimpressive meager ability to endure after his stamina is low. Shadow Soul's Influence: Supposedly when Pen transforms into the Shadow, part of his will is given to the Shadow Soul and it will proceed to control his body. However, ever since their agreement, the Shadow Soul promises to not interfere with Pen's actions during Shadow form. It only manifests its presence in the form of Pen's slightly different behaviour when in Shadow form. Despite this minimized interference, even the Shadow Soul's small manifestation as grumpiness still affects Pen's thinking and eventually his course of action, hence sometimes causing Pen to think and act in ways uncharacteristic of his nature. This problem is one of the sources of conflict between Pen and the Shadow Soul. Unnecessary or Constant Power Limitation: As a result of his irrational fears of collateral damage, Pentinence has an obssessive habit of limiting his full powers, even when such limitation is unnecessary. As a result, Pen does not unleash most of his potential during a fight and has to be constantly reminded by the Shadow Soul about this. Moreover, this habit contradicts Pen's vow of balance. In a way, limiters have become one of Pen's comfort zones. Of course, Pen will let go of limiters when it really is needed to. Dark Magic: Dark magic has several other variations, most of which can cause a good deal of damage to the Shadow form when timed correctly. Pen is also weak against some magic types that are not necessarily related to dark magic. These are: #Recondite magic #Ablaste magic #Necroshot magic #Mortic magic #Davana shakti (demon energy) #Aag ka Asura (Flame of the Asura) #Antariksh shakti (space energy) #Galactic Might Of all these, Mortic magic causes the highest damage to the Shadow form. To keep up with the Rathmore roleplay, there is an esoteric form of divine magic in Verse 7813 that acts the same as Regiversia's Mortic magic. This magic is called the "Antithesis Force". Mortic Minerals: Mortic Minerals are minerals (as in the solid inorganic substance of natural occurrence) created by any source of Funesta rubrum, including shattered pieces of Accursed Golems and the corollary stench of Tainted Corpses, including Liches and Draug'rs. Mortic Minerals also refers to minerals that have been tainted by the aura of Mortic mages and the invisible forcefields of Invokers of Hell. The infernal extradimensional energy signatures of these minerals are so powerful and vile that they can permeate Pen's electric biomatrix, infect and corrupt his aura, qi, emotional regions, and eventually his mind, and can overwhelm even the chaotic nature of the Shadow Soul. If this is not stopped, both Pen and the Shadow Soul will succumb to the Insanity Infection: a blind fit of insatiable bloodlust. The intensity and longevity of these effects depend on how concentrated the Funesta rubrum/Mortic energy is in the mineral and how powerful the combined will of Pen and the Shadow Soul is. In Verse 7813, a modified variant of Funesta rubrum and a small number of Mortic Minerals have been smuggled from Regiversia by Prime Order Megadeath. Threat Level By physical ability alone, Pentinence is classified as a Country Level threat at the best of his natural Forelen body. His Umbral form's threat level is at a comparably smaller Mountain Level as the form invests more power on magickal abilities, whilst his Kegi-shi ranks as Continental Level. Pen's strongest might is achieved when he is in Shadow form as it is the closest embodiment of the Shadow Soul's power (the Dark Blade configuration), ranking at Moon Level+. When imposing limiters on himself, the least amount of destructive power Pen can display is leveled at Large Building. At the ceiling of his power limit, Pen can muster enough strength to be classified as a Town Level threat. Paraphernalia Non-weapons Weapons Transformations Acquired Data Sheet Additional Notes Category:Good Category:Forelen Category:Non-human